


Proposals

by IrisofParadise



Series: mattimir and their wackadoo family [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anatoly and Foggy are the worst when picking out wedding bands, And Vladimir is so done with everyone and their sass and bull, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Matt can't handle pain pills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisofParadise/pseuds/IrisofParadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Matt accidentally proposes and can't pronounce Vladimir's last name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Chris Vertner (follow her on tumblr cause she's awesome) helped me come up with this idea. Apparently camo wedding rings are a thing and so I just had to write it for mattimir because can you imagine Vladimir's face?!

Matt's not sure exactly how he made it home, let alone how he was somehow able to make it to the couch and take his shirt and boots off. He doesn't know that it was Vladimir who'd picked him up after he came in through the window and fallen face first to the floor. Doesn't know that it was the Russian who'd taken his blood soaked shirt off of his torso, removed the mask from his face, and the boots from his feet.   
  
But he hears as Vladimir snaps into his burner phone, "The idiot got hurt bad! And smells awful!"   
  
There's an exasperated sigh from the other end of the phone. "Probably got thrown into the trash again."   
  
Matt lets out a huff of a laugh as he makes out Claire's voice. Vladimir glares at him. "Just get over here!" And he's hanging up and tossing the phone onto the kitchen table. The Russian doesn't say anything. Just leans against the table and glares at him then the door then back to Matt until Claire arrives. Matt frowns and argues slightly with the woman but he lets her force him to take the pain pills.   
  
It's as she's stitching him up and cleaning out the cuts that Vladimir yells out, "Mudak what were you thinking?! Don't answer. I know. You weren't! What if you'd died, you bastard?!" Matt turns so that he's facing where he hears Vladimir and just gives a dopey grin. This only seems to annoy the Russian further. "The hell are you grinning for?! You think is funny?!"   
  
"You have a pretty voice," Matt sighs out with a grin. He hears the blood rush to Vladimir's face Matt can't help but to sigh happily. "We should get married!"   
  
And suddenly it's quiet. Claire has turned so that she's glancing between the two of them and her smirk is making Vladimir flush even more.   
  
Matt frowned as he realized what he had just said and groaned out, "Damn it. I had a better way planned. Got rings and everything."   
  
The look on his face reminded Vladimir of a kicked puppy and he shook his head before almost stuttering, but he didn't stutter god damn it, "We talk about this later."   
  
The blind man gave another wide grin along with a thumbs up. "Kay!" Claire shushes him with an amused shake of the head and goes back to stitching up Matt's shoulder. It's quiet for just a few more moments. And then, "Matthew Michael Ransk- Ranshka- no- Ranch- no... Vladimir I can't say your stupid name!"   
  
Claire lets out a giggle but quickly smothers it at Vladimir's dry look.   
  
"Vladimir- wait. Do you have a middle name?" Matt asks, brows furrowed in confusion.   
  
Vladimir sighs and shakes his head. "We use patronymics."   
  
This only further confuses the high as a kite vigilante. "You use what?"   
  
"Patronymics." Vladimir repeats, this time a bit slower. "Is name derived from father."   
  
Matt shakes his head. "That sounds confusing. I don't like this game."   
  
Vladimir just crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.   
  
And suddenly Matt is grinning and snapping his fingers. "Your new middle name is Nick!"   
  
Claire almost choked on her laugh at the appalled look that Vladimir gives the blind man.   
  
"That's- nyet!"   
  
"Duh! I mean da! I mean yes!" Matt says, still with a dopey grin on his face. "Vladimir Nick Murdock. I like it."   
  
"Shut up."   
  
"Much easier to pronounce than Rans- Ranch! Fucking can't talk tonight. Your name," Matt says, nodding to himself again. He either doesn't notice or he just ignores as Vladimir groans at him.   
  
"You could probably ask him anything right now and he wouldn't lie," Claire says with a small smirk as Matt nods along to what she says.   
  
Vladimir wastes no time and asks, "How good am I in bed?"   
  
Matt just gives another dopey grin and two thumbs up. "Awesome." He grins even wider as he feels Vladimir's grin even though the blonde is still standing by the kitchen table.   
  
Claire just rolls her eyes before packing the materials back into the first aid kit. "Alright. He's good to go. Try to keep him from jumping off roofs for the next few days."   
  
Vladimir gives a wave and waits to move until she's out of the apartment. Then he's helping Matt walk, rather shakily at that, to the shared bedroom. Once he hits the mattress, the brunette is snoring softly.   
  


  
~oOo~   
  


  
The next morning Matt groans as rolls onto his back. He's stiff and sore and can feel stitches on his torso and arm and sides and all of the bruises that litter his body. He can also hear Vladimir's heart racing ever so slightly. In fear? Excitement? He's not sure.   
  
He lets out another groan as he sits up. "What's wrong?" He asks between yawns and winces of pain as he tried to stretch to further wake himself up.   
  
"You bought rings?"   
  
The blonde's words snap him awake and he stares at where he can sense Vladimir near the doorway. "What?"   
  
Vladimir gives a raised eyebrow as he smirks. "Last night. You said you have rings. Asked me to marry you."   
  
Matt flushes slightly and shrugs but winces as he moves wrong. "I mean. Well. I just. Can we talk about this later?"   
  
"Nyet. I want to know what the rings look like." The Russian grins as Matt lets out a huff in annoyed embarrassment.    
  
"Well I wouldn't know! Ask your brother. Or Foggy. They're the ones who helped me pick them out," Matt says as he gestures to the dresser. He hears as it's opened and Vladimir pulls out the box. And his heart races and he can't tell who's is louder; his or Vladimir's. "Are uh, are they okay?"   
  
"Da. Perfect," Vladimir says, borderline on dryly.   
  
Matt frowns. "You don't like them."   
  
"I do." And he does. Because they're from Matt. But it doesn't mean that he has to like the design of camo on the damn things. "I go help Anatoly with breakfast now. Sleep, milii moi." He leaves before Matt can say anything.   
  
Matt listens as the brothers speak in hushed Russian. Tilts his head in confusion as Vladimir's heart races in excitement. Raises an eyebrow as Anatoly lets out a loud laugh and Vladimir smacks him in the arm.

 


End file.
